Partners In Crime
by FandomSpawn
Summary: You were a prisoner and so was your partner, Gaster!Sans. After many attempts of escaping, a new partner comes to your aid. Gaster!Sans belongs to his creator.
1. Stuck

You shook the bars and punched the lock until your knuckles went purple. "You've been at it for an hour, doll. Don't you think it's pointless by now?" You paid no attention to your cellmate's words as you continue to try and somehow break the one thing holding you back from the world. You could care less if your hands started to bleed. All you wanted was your freedom back. You heard a sigh and felt a pair of hands grip your shoulders tight. You let out a yelp of pain and glare at your partner. "What did you do that for? You know it hurts!" Your partner shrugs, being used to your yelling. "Why can't you use your magic, G?" He lays down on his "bed" and explains for what seems like the 100th time. "They reinforced our cell. The bars are immune to my magic and the lock is unbreakable." You let out a furious groan and complains about how useless he is. Just like the first time you met him.

His name was Sans, but he was more commonly known as G. He was like any other robber, just a whole lot louder. The night he broke into your home was probably the dumbest thing he has ever done. He entered your room, looking for jewelry that you just so happened to keep in the nightstand next to your bed. At the time, you hadn't fallen asleep yet. So, when you heard jingling sounds, you opened your eyes to see a living, breathing skeleton. You wanted to wait until he finished what he was doing to start speaking. But, you couldn't help it. You started to laugh, getting up and turning on the lights as you did so. He had the most shocked expression on as you continued to laugh at him. "That's how you steal things? How pathetic! I'm surprised the police haven't caught you yet." He was offended. "You think you're better than me?" Your laughter dies down. "I'll show you how to rob a house for real. Watch and learn." From that night on, you and G had become partners. You both ended up in jail twice already, but managed to escape via magic. But here you were now, stuck in a prison cell for more than 4 months already.

As the days went by, you had gotten more and more reckless. G had become more ignorant and boring. The guards liked to laugh at how useless you were in a cell that held no escape for you. You had gotten skinnier too, from the nights of vomiting. You've had enough of this hell. You got up, going back to beating the lock again, when a guard came up to you. You gave him the best growl you could muster. He ignored you as he started speaking. "Someone by the name of Papyrus is here to speak with you."


	2. My Weirdo Partner

You and G shuffle into the meeting hall and find the stall with Papyrus who was patiently staring at his reflection in the bulletproof glass. Once he spots you and G, he happily waves. The guards look at him like he's crazy. You let G talk to Papyrus first, with them being brothers and all. They spoke in whispers, which surprised you because Papyrus was usually so loud. G let you have your turn once he was done. Papyrus also spoke in whispers when talking to you.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my brother. I sent someone a message about you both being in jail. Don't worry. My brother and I know this person very well. She is going to help you escape jail. Once you do, I want you to go to the location I gave my brother. It's on the outskirts of the city. I will already be there. The rest of this plan is confidential. Only I and my friend know the rest." With that done, Papyrus stands up and returns to his usual loud self. "WELL, THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO TALK ABOUT TODAY! I WILL VISIT YOU ANOTHER TIME! BYE!" The guards were startled by the sudden raise in his voice. You and G were escorted back to your jail cell where you slept for the rest of the day, G watching you from his side of the cell.

You woke up to someone poking your left cheek. You groggily open your eyes, finding G, poking you. "How long have I been asleep?" Your speech slurred a little, but it was clear enough for him to understand. "Well, you fell asleep after Pap left, which was a day ago. So, you skipped a whole day sleeping." Your eyes widened at the news. You slept through a whole day, on a piece of wood that was supposedly your "bed"? Must be a new record. "I skipped a whole day of prison duty? Yes!" G narrowed his eyes. "Not. Fair." You smirk as he continues to complain. "I want to have a day where I can just relax with you yelling at me when I literally can't do anything in our situation." You smile unexpectedly. "You actually like it when I yell at you?" G puffs up his cheekbones (somehow) in an attempt to look frustrated. "At least I don't have to listen to silence when you're around." You laugh. "You're weird, you know that?" He blushes in embarrassment, breaking eye contact. You laugh again. "Weirdo."

* * *

One of the guards actually heard G's rant about having a day off, and was kind enough to give you the day off. You both thank her to the point where you both were on your knees. She left, looking thoroughly disturbed. After a big rush of relief and happiness, you both sat on your "beds" becoming silent. "So...uh...now what do we do?" You face-palm at G's question. "You were the one who asked for the day off! What do you think we should do?!" G stares at his skeletal hands trying to think of something to do. "Hey." you mindlessly say. G looks up at you. "Tell me who this 'friend' of yours is." He walks over to your bed and sits down next to you. "The bed's going to collapse under our weight." G just shrugs. "I don't care. All I need to know is, are you willing to listen to my story?" You let out a sigh. "Whatever. Go ahead." G smiles. "Get ready. It's a long one."


	3. Frisk To The Rescue

"Once upon a time..." You hold a hand up. "Wait. I said yes to your story, not some baby fairytale crap." G chuckles. "Fine. I'll skip to the good part." He clears his non-existent throat and continues. "Blah blah blah, a human named Frisk falls down, freed the monsters, lives with me and Pap and here we are now." You raise one eyebrow. "You said the story was going to be long." G shrugs and says, "You didn't want to listen to 'some baby fairytale' so I made it shorter for you." You cross your arms, annoyed. "So, the 'friend' coming is Frisk? Who is she? Like your girlfriend or something?" G looks at you, blushing. "N-no! She's just a friend! Where did you get that idea?!" You start to laugh. "How pathetic! Your girlfriend's coming to save you?! Talk about embarrassing!" You continue laughing at him. "She's not my girlfriend! I don't like her like that! Just shut up!" G walks over to his "bed" and stuffs his face in the flat pillow. You wipe a fake tear from your eye as you lay down on your own "bed" waiting for the day to start.

After a long day of kitchen duty, you and G pace around your cell waiting for Frisk to come and somehow break you out of prison. "This is pointless. She's taking forever! I'm going to bed. Wake me up when she gets here." Once you lay down, you hear a clinking noise and look towards the bars that barricaded the "window". Outside was a girl with short brown hair and what looked to be permanently closed eyes. "She's here." G says. "I knew that." You say, getting up. "So. You're G's girlfriend? Not bad." G looks at you, blushing. "I already told you she's not my girlfriend!" You can see Frisk blushing too. You smirk. "Sure." G grabs your shoulders and gently squeezes them. A stinging pain runs throughout your body. "G! What the hell?!" He smirks. "That's what you get for pestering me with this 'girlfriend' nonsense." You grit your teeth. "Why you little-!" You tackle G to the ground, starting a fight. Frisk watches you guys, giggling as she cuts through the bars with a file. You and G were too busy fighting to notice that Frisk had finished filing the bars off. Frisk whistles and motions for you to crawl out the window. "We'll finish this later." You tell G as you escape. Alarms start to sound as soon as G escapes. Frisk helps you both to your feet as you start running. You three ran deeper into the city, looking for a cab. Once you find one, G tells the driver to go to . "Hey, do we have the money for this?" You ask Frisk. She takes out a stack of cash from her jeans' pocket. "Well okay then!"

Once you reach , Papyrus is already waiting there. "FRIENDS! SO GLAD YOU MADE IT HERE ALIVE. SANS, DID YOU MAKE SURE TO THREATEN THE DRIVER?" G nods. "VERY GOOD. Y/N! OUR HOUSE IS RIGHT BEHIND THE MOUNTAIN." You give Papyrus a confused look. "Are we supposed to walk around it? That's going to take forever!" Papyrus shakes his head. "IT WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS IF WE USE MAGIC! I WILL TAKE YOU THERE SINCE SANS HAS ALREADY LEFT WITH FRISK." You look back at where Sans and Frisk were standing and sure enough, they were gone. "Yeah right. Not his girlfriend. Please. Like I believe that." You mumble to yourself. "READY? LET'S GO." You hold on to Papyrus tight as you both teleport to his living room. Once you feel the floor again, you quickly rush out of the house and let your stomach empty itself through your mouth. 'I am NOT doing that again.' You think.


	4. Mornings At The Skelebro Household

When you return to the living room, you see G and Frisk sitting on the couch, watching the news. You read the headline aloud. "Police start manhunt for 2 escapees. Like they'll find us here." You walk into the kitchen and look through the cupboards for something to snack on. After finding a bag of chips, you walk back into the living room and sit on a recliner they just so happened to have. "Why don't you sit with us, Y/N?" G offers. "Nah. I don't want to get in between you and your girlfriend." You finish your sentence snickering. Before you know it, G lunges at you, causing you to fall out of the recliner. Frisk starts to panic, and runs out of the room to get Papyrus. You and G roll around, fighting on the floor. After a while, G pins you down to the floor by your shoulders. "Ready to give up, Y/N?" You just lay there, staring at his eye sockets. One was glowing a bright yellow. "Never." You respond. G puts some pressure on your shoulders, making you hiss out in pain. "Is that enough to convince you?" You let out a small "No", trying to ignore the pain. He puts a little more pressure on your shoulders, making you moan in pain. At that moment, Papyrus came in to sort out the situation. "BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ON THE FLOOR? AND WHY DID SHE MAKE THAT WEIRD SOUND?" Papyrus had looked at this the wrong way. "N-no! Bro, it's not what you think!" Frisk signs something that makes G get off of you. He awkwardly scratches the back of his skull, muttering a sorry. You try getting up, but fall back down. "Heh. You really did a number on me, G. Now I can't get up." Papyrus had to lift you up and onto the couch with his magic. Frisk gave you some ice packs to numb the pain. G helped in feeding you and watched you when you fell asleep. All while feeling guilty.

Your shoulders had always been a problem. You guessed you were just born with it. The doctors you went to told you that there was something wrong with your muscles, but after telling them that you had felt this kind of pain since you were an infant, they had no answer. So, you've learned to live with it. You made sure not to overwork or lift anything heavier than yourself. If the pain came, you would always take a hot shower and go to bed, whatever time of day it was. Sure, you cried sometimes, but you had gotten used to it.

* * *

You had woken up at sunrise the next day, a sleepy G lying next to you. You shoved him off the couch, causing him to wake up, a thud resonating throughout the small house. "Ow..." G sits up rubbing his backside and looked up at you, rubbing sleep out of your eyes. Your messy hair created some kind of halo-nest at the top of your head. Once your vision was cleared you look towards G who was still on the floor, staring at you. "Hello? G? Earth to G!" He snaps out of his daze and gets up. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." You yawn and follow him into the kitchen, finding Papyrus making breakfast. "Are you always this flirty in the morning?" You ask your partner. "Well, I am the flirt master." You look at him, unimpressed. "No one calls you that, weirdo." Papyrus puts two plates of pancakes on the table. "ENJOY!" You and G thank him before wolfing down the pancakes in two minutes flat. Frisk walks into the kitchen, seeing you two trying to see who could gulp down their juice faster. She giggles, grabs her plate and starts walking back to her room. "Why don't you come eat here, Frisk?" You suggest. All she does is turn back to the both of you, smile and leave. "What was that for?" You ask G. He just shrugs in return. (Little do you guys know, Frisk secretly ships you two.)


	5. Sleeping Tight

The rest of the day was uneventful. You lazed around on the couch, fiddling with your phone or absentmindedly watched the TV. When sunset came around, you were forced outside to watch it with everyone. As soon as that was over, you proceeded to lay yourself on the couch again. "ARE YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN SIT ON THE COUCH ALL DAY?" Papyrus asked you. "Lemme think. I have nothing else to do, I don't have a room of my own and there's a table here for me to eat from the couch, so...no, I have nothing else to do." Papyrus sighs in defeat and retreats to his own room. You had always wondered what his room looked like on the inside. You were currently still in your orange prison clothes and it made you feel uncomfortable since it was dirty. You were also sweating, which made it worse. As if on cue, Frisk places some clean clothes on the armrest of the couch. You assumed that they were hers. Frisk then points to a door that you assume was the bathroom. "Thanks. I'll give these back when I finish using them." She shakes her head, signing something that you don't understand. "Um...what?" She giggles and says, "Keep." You were shocked at her voice. You didn't know she could talk. 'G's girlfriend holds a lot of secrets.' You think to yourself. You rush into the bathroom, take a hot shower and slip on your new clothes. They were a bit short, but it allowed air to make contact with your stomach area. After leaving the bathroom, you plop yourself onto the couch again. G walks into the living room and sits next to you. "You've been here all day...!" His face was covered in a bright yellow color. You tilt your head in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you sick or somethin'?" You trace his eyes to your exposed skin. You slap him. "Perv!" He rubs his cheekbone, and replies with, "I wasn't being a perv, I was just...um... surprised at how skinny you were." You cross your arms and raise a brow. "Oh really? Then you won't mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?" His blush gets darker. "S-sure you can! I-I mean, don't! I mean...Aghhh! W-whatever." You walk into his room, closing the door behind you. 'What the heck is up with him?' You think, shrugging. You plop yourself onto his bed. It was pretty big for one skeleton. His room was messy, as expected. If he couldn't rob you correctly, he couldn't keep a room clean if he tried. You made yourself at home, jumping up and down on the bed, rolling around on the floor and looked in all his drawers, before laying back down on the bed, exhausted. Before you knew it, you dozed off to sleep.

G's P.O.V

I walked into my room to find Y/N already asleep. She looked so peaceful...and cute. Wait, what? I didn't just think that. What is up with me today? I just stared at Y/N for a few minutes, before I felt a tapping on my shoulder. It was Frisk. "O-oh! H-hey Frisk!" I clear my "throat" and regained my cool. "What's up?" All she does is giggle and quickly signs something. "What was that? I didn't get to read it fast enough." She slowly signs it again. [You love her!] I blush (somehow). "I don't!" "Can you guys stop fighting? I just wanna go to sleep." We both whip our heads in the direction of Y/N, finding her sitting up, hair all messy. "Y-Y/N I didn't know you were awake!" She just lays back down, drifting back to sleep. I look back at Frisk. "You better go before she wakes up and slaps me again." She grins mischievously. [Sweet dreams, Sans.] With that, she playfully skips to her room. I take off my jacket and hesitantly lay down next to Y/N. I was facing her back, but it's still weird nonetheless. As I was about to fall asleep, Y/N turns around. My face turned yellow instantly. I moved as far away from her as possible, causing me to fall on the floor. It awoken Y/N and I quickly climb back into bed before she could tease me about being stupid. As she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, I closed my "eyes" and pretended to sleep. After a few minutes, I could feel her trace the cracks on my face. I try my hardest to keep still. Then, I could feel Y/N getting up. Probably to get something. I feel a figure pushing me to the left of the bed and then climb in and match my position. I open my eyes to see a pair of arms around my waist. It felt...nice. I soon fall asleep, Y/N holding me from behind.

? P.O.V

I crept into Sans' room and took out my phone. I took a picture of the both of them, hugging. I posted it on Snapchat with the caption saying, "says he doesn't luv her. rite." I sneakily tip-toe back to my room.

A/N: I had to go through a lot of code deleting just for this chapter, so I hope it's good.


	6. Unfair Deals

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months since you and G had settled into the small house with Papyrus and Frisk. It was really peaceful...and boring. "Is there anything else I can do here? I'm dying of boredom! At least I had something to do in prison." Papyrus walks over to your slouching figure and sticks a black garbage bag in your face. "THEN YOU WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO CLEAN SANS' ROOM." Your mouth was set in a displeased frown. "Why do I have to do it? It's his room!" Papyrus gives you a Don't-test-me look. Getting up, you yank the bag out of his grip and stomp into Sans' room. Papyrus also gave G a job, cleaning the outside of the house (windows and such). Frisk was currently in the city buying Papyrus some ingredients for tonight's dinner. She doesn't know what's coming for her.

* * *

As soon as she got out of the cab and onto the busy streets of the city, she set off for the marketplaces. She noticed many police cars and various vans with different news station names on them, lined up along the sidewalk. 'People are making such a big deal over this. They're just two robbers. Nothing dramatic.' She thinks reasonably. She tried to make her trip short, avoiding being asked questions. But to no avail. After walking away from all the commotion, she hears a voice that sparks her curiosity. So, she pretended to be interested in what was held in the store window next to her, listening closely. "Hey, boss!" An annoyed sigh can be heard. "What is it now, Jimmy?" Frisk assumes that the one who had spoken did not want to deal with this "Jimmy" person right now. "T-the name's Johnny, sir. B-but anyways! I think I found something related to the 2 escapees!" Johnny's boss lets out a grunt. "Oh yeah? What'd you find?" Frisk turns her head a little to see Johnny showing his boss something on his phone. "Woah! You actually did!" The sarcasm was obvious. "What's this supposed to tell me?" Johnny lets out an impatient sigh and continues. "As you can see, the latest photo that was taken is of the two criminals sleeping together." His boss pulls out a pair of glasses and squints at the picture. His eyes widen as he looks at the profile name. "Hey! You!" Frisk winces at how loud the officer's voice was. She slowly turns around to face him. "Bye!" She says, before bolting towards the heart of the city. "Hey! Come Back Here!"

* * *

Frisk had bumped and shoved a lot of people during her sprint, but she didn't care. She had to focus. That's what was important right now. She mapped out the whole city, creating routes that would take her to the outskirts of town. She had been doing so well, until the police started to chase after her, blocking every possible exit. That wasn't going to stop her, though. She had determination coursing through her soul. She charged into the closest cop, who was the strongest man she had ever seen. After headbutting him in the chest and catching a quick headache, he grabbed her by the arms, ignoring her fruitless attempt at breaking free. The officer from before (his name is Bob) walked up to Frisk. "You will show me where these two are or you replace them." Frisk didn't want to end up in jail for such a stupid compromise, but it would mean she would have to lead them to their "hideout". She gives Bob an angry look and says, "Fine. But one stays with us." Bob smirks. "Deal. Let her go." Her arms fall back to her sides. "I don't want to see your face in the city again." She gives him a quick nod and starts to run towards her exit. "What am I going to tell Papyrus?" Frisk worries aloud.


	7. Caught

Frisk arrives at the Skeleton household breathless. "HELLO FRISK! YOU SEEM TIRED. SIT." Frisk does as Papyrus said and quickly explains everything. They are both scared at this point. [Who are we going to keep?] Frisk asks. "I'm not sure. I'm going to call Undyne and see what she says." With that, Papyrus walks into the kitchen, picking up and dialing Undyne's number into the landline. Frisk starts to look around the house for the two of you, later finding you both fighting in G's room. "Don't you guys ever stop?" She says aloud. Your heads whip in the direction of Frisk's voice, your hair slapping you in the face. "Frisk, you didn't have to use your voice." G says. She pouts and signs, [Well, how else was I supposed to get your attention?] G gets up from the floor and stretches. "Welp, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap." He forcefully shoves you out of his room and shuts the door. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Frisk puts a hand on your shoulder as a sign to take a break for now.

You sigh heavily, and step outside to get some fresh air. You then find G, tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth. "G!" You quickly take the gag off of his mouth. "How are you out here? I thought you were taking a nap." You notice that he isn't looking at you. "G? Is everything okay?" He looks at you, eye glowing yellow. "I'm sorry." You give him a confused look before your body is engulfed in a yellow aura. You try moving, but it seems that the magic is holding you together. You can hear the sound of chains and feel something metal wrap around both of your wrists. You were being handcuffed. "Wha-?" You were cut off by the loud voice of an officer. "You are under arrest for escaping jail! You are going alone." Once the police have you under their control, G lets you go. After many attempts at growling at the cops, you look towards your partner. You give him an angry betrayed look. You start screaming at him, baring your teeth. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU FROM THE START, TRAITOR!" G winces at the tone and volume of your voice. He unties himself from the tree and stands up. The police walk you to one of the cop cars and shoves you in head first. Your window is rolled down and G walks up to it. "So I'll see you around?" You glare at him. "Don't bother. I don't want to see your stupid face again." With that, the car starts up and drives towards the city. G is left standing there, stunned. "HELLO BROTHER! I JUST FINISHED TALKING WITH UNDYNE! UM...BROTHER?" G pushes Pap out of the way. "I don't want to talk about it." Papyrus is worried. "B-brother?" G turns back to face his brother, eye ablaze. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He then storms into his room, slamming the door shut.


	8. Answers And Black Eyes

It's been a few weeks since you were taken back to jail. And boy, did you hate it. When you were put into your new cell, a guard told you about a new group that had been recently caught. You weren't sure why he was telling you, but by the look on his face, you could tell these new people scared him. "Good luck...again." You were currently sitting on the floor, head in your knees, shivering. It felt so empty without G with you. 'Why am I thinking of that traitor anyway? He can go die in a fire for all I care.' The warden's nasal voice came on the loudspeakers. "All prisoners please gather in the mess hall." You rolled your eyes and got up. You knew what this meant. This was the meeting that was held every time someone new came. You sighed as your cell door was unlocked and you were escorted to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, G hadn't come out of his room since you left. Frisk and Papyrus were starting to worry. They would always come by his door every now and then, offering food and sympathy talks. He would always open his door a crack to let the food in, but that's about it. They sometimes heard whimpering behind the door. "What should we do about this? He could get sick in there!" Papyrus and Frisk were currently in the kitchen thinking about what they were going to do about G. [I've had enough of this. We are going to knock on his door and demand answers. If he won't suck it up like a man, we're going to get him out by force.] Papyrus gives her a nervous look. "I don't know if that's how we should confront him." But Frisk wasn't listening. She was already at his door. "G, we know your in there! You better come out! If not, we're dragging you out if it's the last thing we do." A few minutes of silence before the door opens slightly. "What do you want, Frisk." G says, annoyed. [I want answers.] He sighs and steps out of his dark room. He pushes past Papyrus and Frisk and sits himself on the couch. "Fine, I'll talk."

You were trying to force yourself to sleep, but that's hard to do when you have a black eye. Now you understood why the guard was so scared of the newbies. They called themselves the Black Widows. And their leader just so happened to be your cellmate. Her name was Renee. She was this big, muscular teenager about the age of 18. You knew who she was but pretended like you didn't. That was your mistake. "Yo, pipsqueak. You know who I am?" You look up at her with a bored expression. "No, am I supposed to know?" She gets up and grabs you by the shirt collar. "From now on you will." And that's when she socked you in the eye. She was now forcefully stuffing your face into your pillow, trying to suffocate you. Boy, were you in some deep hell now.

"Answers, now." Papyrus demands. G sighs and puts his face in his hands. "I betrayed Y/N. I heard you and Frisk talking about the police knowing our whereabouts, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I thought, that by tying myself to the tree, the police would take me instead of Y/N. But I was wrong. They were right behind her, and I wanted to save her using my magic to push her out of the way. But they quickly locked her up. I didn't think- I didn't **know** she could get that angry. And it's all my fault. She hates me now." Frisk and Papyrus look at each other with sad expressions. [It'll be okay, G. She's Y/N. She's tough. She'll make it through.] G thinks about it for a moment. "I'm going to visit her." He says, standing up. "Don't bother following me." With a flash of light, G is nowhere to be seen.


	9. Daniel

G had teleported himself to the last place he wanted to be. He entered the prison and asked to see you. "Heh, you're actually asking to go back inside the place you belong? That's pathetic." G gives the guy a look and the officer glares back at him. "Geez, if you really wanted to see her..." He trails off, mumbling the rest to himself. Upon walking into the hallway of endless cells, G can hear cheering and the sound of someone's heavy breathing. "You still there, pipsqueak?" G walks in the direction of the mess hall, finding a group of female teenagers surrounded by a crowd of inmates. "N-not backing d-down." That voice sounded familiar. But he couldn't make out whose it was with all the coughing that followed after their previous statement. One of the other girls, a muscular one, raised a fist and punched the person in the back. "If you're smart, you're staying down there." Three other girls let out ugly-sounding giggles. "See ya later, pipsqueak." With that, the muscular girl turns around and starts to exit the mess hall, the other girls following behind.

You laid there, trying to catch your breath. You lifted your head slightly, your vision blurry after the fight with Renee. You could make out a faint outline of G. "G..." You manage to say before blacking out.

* * *

You wake up on something soft and warm. You try to force yourself to sleep, but you were fully awake now. You blink a few times to get the blurriness out of your eyes before sitting up. You yawn and stretch, before letting out a yelp and jumping back. G was sitting upright, head resting on one hand, sleeping. You didn't know whether to wake him up or wait for him to wake up. So, you ignored him. You got up and started to walk towards your open cell gate before you felt something latch onto your wrist. You look down to see a bony hand around your own. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." G says with his eyes half-lidded. You let out a sigh, sitting back down. "What're you doing here? I don't need you." G just chuckles. "What's so funny?" He looks at you. "That's funny, considering you almost died to that big chick." Your eyes go wide with alert. "Don't say that here! She's my new cellmate! I don't need her beating me to a pulp again!" He just chuckles again. "She's not here. You're fine." You cross your arms and pout like a child would. "Leave." You command. "I'm not going to leave." You get up and kick the cell's concrete wall. "I'm only going to leave after we get you a new cellmate. I don't want to keep visiting someone who always has bruises." You crack your knuckles. "I'm going to leave you looking like you just got mugged." The same yellow aura surrounded you again, holding you in place. "Look, I'm just worried I'm going to find you dead in here. So just please keep the violence small for now." You grit your teeth. "Fine." G stands up and heads out.

You were stuck with a new cellmate that night. His name was Daniel.


	10. Midnight Chats

Daniel wasn't anything like G at all. He was polite, left you alone when you needed space and even helped you out when you had kitchen duty. Why is he in jail then, you ask? Oh I don't know...he was the one to successfully infiltrate the president's office and open fire. No one was hurt, but the wreckage he caused cost more than the most expensive thing money can buy. He was only being nice to show the guards that he was still a good person inside. 'Yeah right' you think.

* * *

It was currently time to sleep, but you just couldn't. It was getting harder to breath and you could never make eye contact with your cellmate like you would with G and Renee. You blamed the breathing problem on Renee and the eye contact thing on Daniel. He was too cute for his own good. 'Wait...Nope! Nope! Nada! Never! Stop!' You buried your face in your pillow, trying to cool off the rising heat in your face. You can hear some groaning and the sound of someone rubbing their hands together. You look up to see Daniel, droopy-eyed and slouching. You put yourself in a sitting position, your knees pulled to your chest. "Y/N? Why are you up? Was it me? Sorry..." You quickly shake your head no and say, "O-oh! No, it's okay! I just thought you needed something." Your face softens as the feeling of drowsiness passes through your body, begging to lie down again. You fought through it, looking up at Daniel with tired eyes. His face seems to show a look of shock before he clears his throat. "N-no, I don't need anything. Just a stretch in between sleeping, that's all." You nod slowly as you begin to lay down again. "Okay then." Your voice is barely a whisper. Daniel lies down too, facing you. "Goodnight, Y/N." You close your eyes and mumble, "Night Daniel."

A/N: It's ironic that I make this chapter about Reader-chan talking with Daniel-kun At 12 in the morning when I should be sleeping. I'm tired myself, actually. 'Night guys. (sorry for this short chapter. Consider it a filler.)


	11. Sick Of Him

You woke up sweating the next day. As you sit up, a headache pounds its way into your skull. You groan, rubbing your temples trying to ease the pain, panting. It was also very hard to breathe. You were sick. 'Just great.' You think. 'Maybe I can get a day off...yeah, that sounds right...' As you consider your choices as to asking for the day off, sleeping in or actually getting up, Daniel wakes up on his side of the cell. "Y/N? Are you okay?" Your head shoots up to meet with Daniel's gaze for just a second before wincing in pain from your headache. His face takes on a pitiful look as he walks over to you. "Y/N, I think you're sick." You give him a 'Oh really?' look and let out a strained sigh. Only now were you surprised at how much energy letting out one, tiny sigh took. Daniel gently took you by the chin and forced you to look at him. He then proceeded to lean his forehead on yours. You went wide-eyed as Daniel closed his own eyes.

Your POV

What's he doing?! This is prison! Someone could easily pass by and take him away. But, I don't want him to stop...Wait! What am i thinking?! I'm not going to stoop so low as to like my cellmate! But he's making me warm...

Daniel's POV

She's so warm...hot even. She's definitely coming down with a cold. But I'm getting warm too… Maybe I'm sick? I doubt that though…

You two had stayed in that position longer than you should've. But neither of you wanted it to end, even if it was just a simple gesture. Finding your voice, you say "D-Daniel? What a-are you doing?" He calmly replies with, "I'm checking your temperature. You're really warm." You rub your arms and tell him, "But…I'm really cold." He just smiles. "Don't worry. I'll stay with you for the day to help you get better." You both didn't notice that you hadn't stopped with the forehead touching until Daniel was flung back by some unseen force. "Daniel!" You look towards the bars that held you captive and found the source of the attack. "I didn't think you could ever get sick Y/N. But here you are." You glower at the familiar voice. "What are you doing here? Just piss off G."


	12. A…Kiss?

"How'd you even get in here without getting locked up again anyways?" You ask your old cell mate and partner.

"I'm a magical skeleton who could easily catch a bullet if I wanted to." He replies.

You give him a "tch" and continue to glare at him as you try your best to help Daniel in the condition you're in. Daniel was fine, just a few cuts and bruises here and there. G had gone easy on him. If he was someone else, G probably would have killed him. You shivered at the thought.

"You didn't have to hurt Daniel to get our attention. You could've just said something." You say while testing Daniel's injuries for the 1-10 scale of pain. From the corner of your eye, you can see G pouting like a child whilst blushing slightly. 'That's odd. He never blushes like that.' You think, confused and curious at the same time.

"So, how's Frisk? You treating her nice?" You ask G, attempting small talk.

"She's fine. Pap's also fine if you were going to ask." He proceeds to pull out a cigarette and lighter from his jeans pocket. After lighting a cigarette, he looks back at you and Daniel, still on the floor, awkward silence settling between the both of you. He lets out a quiet "heh" that your ears pick up."What's that supposed to mean? You mocking me or something?" You say, getting up to face him from behind the bars.

"That wasn't for you sweetheart." You growl at the pet name. "That was for Skinny over there." He gestures towards Daniel with his skull.

"Oh yeah? So what about him?" You challenge back. "You got some dirt with him or something?!"

G takes a good look at your face and takes in every little detail. The way your nose flares up when you're angry, your lips set in a small, disappointed frown and your eyes. Your (E/C) eyes that held a soft boldness he remembers seeing every time he would get you offended.

"Hey! You listening or what?!" You shout, snapping him out of his daze.

G just smiles and leans in to kiss your forehead. "Nah. I don't got dirt with your inmate. Just get better soon, baby." With that, he turns to leave.

You are now in a mental state of shock. You reach for your forehead and let your fingers brush the spot he kissed you. You turn around to face Daniel, only for him to flash you a fake smile, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You okay?" You ask him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great even!" He quickly replies.

'When I see that skeleton again, he'll be screaming for help.'


End file.
